


Fate Comes In All Forms

by AllJustAtoms



Category: Disney's Paperman (Video Short), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Paperman AU, Stiles name isn't mentioned, but he's the man in the office, but she's the mom, neither is Lydia's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllJustAtoms/pseuds/AllJustAtoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paperman AU. Scott is a regular businessman. Allison is a pretty businesswoman. A chance meeting seems to be a chance missed for Scott. Unless paperwork can finally be something other than a nuisance for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate Comes In All Forms

**Author's Note:**

> Rights go to both Disney and Teen Wolf. Sadly I don't either. Shoutout to Tumblr for giving me the inspiration to do this!

Scott McCall was not an interesting man nor was he one all that invested in his life. But he did what he had to work by the busy New York Subway everyday, paperwork always in tow. Surely his life was never to get anymore exciting than this. That is, until he got smacked in the face with a paper that wasn’t his own. And blew across his face, and Scott caught a glimpse of a girl with a raven hair, and the scent of lavender trailing behind her. 

Scott watched wide eyed as the girl reappeared before him, the paper tucked back into her folder. And Scott had only one thought on his mind: This girl was beautiful. Her dark hair fell around her face, cascading around her shoulders in big curls. She caught Scott’s eye, and gave a smile pushing her hair behind her ear. A train rolled by and a paper escaped Scott’s pile, landing in the pretty girl’s face. It took a moment for Scott to realize what had happened before he jumped, peeling the paper away from her face. He was mortified, but seeing her glance down at the paper and snicker he looked at the sheet. On it, had been imprinted a coral colored pair of lips staining the dull cream sheet, he laughed too. Going to make some sort of witty comment, he looked up seeing he was alone. Scott looked for a the girl, there eyes meeting, behind the closed door of a train. His heart sunk, but he gave the girl one last smile, the paper fluttering pathetically in his hand.

* * *   
It was a good twenty minutes later, and Scott was sitting at his desk, staring down at the coral pair of lips on his paper, his thoughts only interrupted by the thud of at least a hundred pieces of paper against the wood, burying the girls mark below it. Scott met the eyes of his larger, brooding boss Derek. It seemed like that man didn’t know what a good mood was, and Scott couldn’t stand him, but still he had no options but to work for him. It wasn’t ideal, but what in life was?

Placing his elbow on the wooden desk, he stared out the window. His eyes scanned the building only across the street from his when his eyes met an unexpected sight. There was the beautiful girl with the coral stained lips. Scott jumped up pushing the frame of the window further before waving his arms frantically back and forth hoping the girl would see him. That is until he heard Derek clear his throat from the office. Scott plopped back into his seat, thinking about how he could get the girls attention without getting fired in the process. That’s when the stack of papers on his desk caught his eye.

With great concentration, Scott built a paper airplane out of the top paper of the stack, opened the window, and tossed. And then watched it plummet three hundred feet to the New York street below.

Scott tried again, hitting the stone wall beside the window. He built a third, fully prepared to throw it before Derek grabbed his shoulder, slamming the window shut. He gave Scott a warning look before heading into his office, a client following behind him. Scott glared at the closed door before opening the window once more and sending another airplane flying. This one did go in a window, but not the right one. It landed on the desk of another man with brown hair and brown, probably Scott’s age, and he looked up bright eyed and quite pleased at the gesture until Scott frantically shook his head no. The other man scowled and balled the plane up, tossing it out the window. 

The next attempt was stopped by birds. The six after that by the wall surrounding the window. Two after that by the wind. One ended up in the office, but in the wastebasket going unnoticed by all who inhabited the office. Scott rested his head against his own window seal growing frustrated with the whole situation. He just wanted to get the pretty girl’s attention again. He tried again and again, getting closer every time. He was sure he would get it this time. Until he knocked the empty grate that held the papers on the ground. Eyes met his, and Scott looked from person to person one even protecting his own stack of paperwork from the boy. He glanced back out the window to the see the girl standing to leave. No. He had to get her attention first. He doubted he’d see her again if he didn’t now. The window blew, almost blowing away the coral stained paper. And thats when Scott knew he had to use it.

Frantically folding up the paper into a plane, he stood at the window, taking a deep breath. His heart beat in his chest, knowing this was his last chance. He had to make sure the girl got this one. Scott, drew his hand back, and-- and the wind blew the plane out of his hand, sending it spiraling to the street. Scott grasped for it, even if he knew it was futile, looking up to see the girl leave the office, and the door close behind her. It wasn’t long before was down in the busy streets of New York consumed by the crowd. Scott turned, ready to go after her, nearly slamming into Derek who dropped another stack of papers on his desk. He began to walk off before he heard footsteps travel behind him, turning to see Scott run out of the office, grabbing his jacket behind him. 

* * *  
The streets below were crowded, and busy and still littered with paper airplanes. Scott dashed across the street, scanning for the girl with the raven hair and coral lips. She was nowhere. He had missed his chance. Fate was not kind to him in this moment. Although he did find the coral stained paper resting on a mailbox nearby. As if his day wasn’t bad enough. Scott brushed it away, letting it flutter into the breeze landing in an alley as he too stopmed off, knowing he had lost his job and the pretty girl.

However, fate wasn’t done with them just yet. Because the coral stained paper was not the only one to land in that alley, but so were hundreds of other planes Scott had made, and as if by some act of a higher power, they were all blown in the direction of Scott who had stomped by. The plane landed on his leg, and he responded by shaking it off until another and another and another joined that single plane. At this point, his arms, legs, and torso were being controlled by the pages, pushing him across the street where he narrowly avoided buses and cars that were driving down the busy New York streets. And then the coral stained page was after it’s target, flying across the city, landing in the bouquet of flowers next to the coral colored lipped girl. The girl reached for it, but the page was gone again flowing around her head before leading her away from the flowers.   
Scott on the other hand, was being pushed around until he ended up on a subway. He was still covered in the papers even as he tried to stand up and brush them away, they only pushed him over back into the seat, earning an odd look from the little boy with the balloon next to him. His mother came over, green eyes sending him a look as she dragged the boy away, red hair flipping over her shoulder. 

The girl chased the page up a staircase to the subway, a small laugh leaving her parted lips as she went, finally catching it as she ended up on the subway. She studied the lipstick stain, remembering the boy from the platform that morning. 

As both of these stranger’s trains came to a stop, the girl was the first off. She looked around seeing the empty platform. She tossed the plane in her hands a few times waiting for it to lead the way again. As she studied it, she watched as plane after plane floated below her, landing all around her feet. She looked up to see the olive skinned boy with the welcoming eyes standing across from her. And at the eye contact he made with her, Scott’s face lit up. Finally he wiped the planes away from him, stumbling closer to the girl before standing up straight as she moved closer to him, tucking a piece of raven hair behind her ear. Scott smiled at her. “I’m Scott.”

“Allison.”


End file.
